


【授权翻译】圣诞鹿的臣服

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 圣诞节，是莉莉迈出第一步的最后机会。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, 詹莉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】圣诞鹿的臣服

作者：constancezin  
男学生会主席和女学生会主席在约会。学生们知道，教授们知道，幽灵们知道，甚至画像也知道！霍格沃茨的人都知道……除了他们。  
和恋爱中的白痴一样，莉莉·伊万斯和詹姆·波特在否认和懦弱之间进退两难。莉莉和詹姆谁都不敢迈出第一步。  
“他不再对我有感觉了。”莉莉用夸张的语气说，这已经是第一百万次了。  
莉莉的朋友玛丽翻了翻白眼说:“是啊！那我就是梦露……不管怎样，莉莉，你显然不满足于现状。你应该主动出击！”  
红发女孩想开口回答,但玛丽没有让莉莉说话,知道她又准备抱怨詹姆•波特。“我并不是叫你大胆地在他面前脱掉,但是请比向他借羽毛笔更明显。”  
玛丽是对的，莉莉知道她是对的。  
她必须鼓起勇气，更清楚地表达自己的感情。  
在今年的最后一次霍格莫德之旅中，莉莉早早地离开城堡去买东西，然后和她的室友以及格兰芬多的同学们一起去了三把扫帚。奇怪的是，大家都不见了，只有詹姆陪她吃完最后一块苹果派，这才让她和她最喜欢的格兰芬多共度一段美好时光(但肯定不是约会)。  
圣诞假期前的星期五，格兰芬多的公共休息室里总是有一场小小的宴会。学生们一边交换小礼物，一边喝着蛋酒或肉桂热葡萄酒。  
人们在噼里啪啦的炉火旁欢笑着，欢快地唱着圣诞歌。  
就是今夜。  
这是迈出第一步的最后机会。  
莉莉穿上了她的绿色裙子，很衬她的眼睛，也是詹姆喜欢的那一件。他告诉她的，当他看到莉莉穿着它去参加鼻涕虫俱乐部派对的时候。她化了妆，梳好头发，想把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的。最后，莉莉下楼去参加聚会，同时竭力抑制着逃跑的冲动。  
詹姆就在那儿，在他惯常在沙发上的那个地方，就在火炉旁边。  
小天狼星站在他旁边，面对着女生的楼梯，所以他是第一个看见她的人。  
小天狼星立刻用胳膊肘撞了撞詹姆，在他耳边嘀咕了几句。  
詹姆转过身来，嘴巴微微张开。他站了起来，三步并作两步，突然他就站在莉莉面前。他凝视着她，眼睛盯着莉莉的发箍，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。  
莉莉骄傲地低下下巴，让詹姆看得更清楚。她在发箍上施了魔法，变成鹿角的样子。那可不是像她爸爸那样的麻瓜喜欢戴的那种愚蠢的驯鹿角，看起来栩栩如生，在她的红发里显得格外美丽。  
慢慢地，詹姆向莉莉俯下身去，吻了吻她的脸颊。她闭上眼睛，第一次感觉到他的嘴唇贴上她的皮肤时，她笑了。  
詹姆淡褐色的眼睛闪闪发光地盯着她，莉莉暗喜，她直觉她会度过很愉快的圣诞节。  
评：莉莉低下头给他审视她精心准备的鹿角发饰那刻，我仿佛看到一只骄傲的鹿低下了她的头表示臣服。  
I am yours. I am at your disposal.  
莉莉召唤出银色牝鹿时也一定是这样想的：我把这颗真心交给你，千万不要摔碎了哦。


End file.
